


Together They Shall Rise

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Two decades have passed since the Fall of Beacon. Lives have been lived and lost. As the bastion of hope once again stands proud, what will tomorrow bring?





	Together They Shall Rise

A smile of satisfaction crossed the refined face of Weiss Rose as she gazed at the state of the art, yet classic, educational facility. Turning to the side she watched the silent tears streak down her wife’s face ending in her brilliant smile. Catching her eye, she wordlessly asked if she needed a moment.

Shaking her head, Ruby wiped her tears. “Twenty years, Weiss. Dust… It’s hard to believe it has been so long.”

Wrapping Ruby in a tender embrace, Weiss leaned in and spoke softly, “I wouldn’t trade even one of those years.”

“LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME.” A plaintive young woman’s voice tore through their moment like Crescent Rose through a Beowolf.

Arching her eyebrow, Weiss turned to regard the youth, “Crystal Rose, I will have you know that the very spot we are standing on is where your mother and I first met. If they didn’t have to repave the area, I would wager you could still see the scorch marks.”

Rolling her eyes, Crystal stomped forward, her white and pink hair trailing behind her. “Ugh. I knoooow. Geez.” She flounced over to a nearby bench and flopped on it.

About to launch into a lecture, Weiss’ words were halted by a single finger upon her lips. “Easy, love. She’s just bored because her friends aren’t here yet.” Ruby tucks a strand of Weiss’ shoulder length hair behind her ear. “Once the rest get here, they’ll go do their thing, and we’ll do ours. After all, this is both Beacon’s reopening and their first day as first years. She’s trying to distract herself from being nervous about teams.”

“Yours too, eh?”

Turning, they spied the Belladonna family approaching with wide grins. The twins, Isabella and Sophia, rushed past their assorted family members before tackling the unsuspecting Crystal.

Shaking their heads, the parental units all turn to embrace one another. Yang chuckled, “You’d think we hadn’t seen each other in years. We were over last Tuesday.”

Ruby tilted her head and smiled that sweet smile undimmed by the years and horrors between. “True, but between where we are, WHO we are…. Team RWBY is back together.”

Their foreheads pressed together, they take a breath and simply exist in the moment together.

A minute passed by as people disembarked from their aircraft and students were dropped off. Acknowledging the silent quartet, they leave them in peace. A peace well earned.

Or, most do.

“Alright, on three... charge! THREE! CHAAaaaa…. REEEEEEN! Why didn’t you charge?”

“I don’t believe I agreed to your terms, Nora.”

As one RWBY looked at the argumentative pair. Lie Ren, the ever patient, stood stock still, his face filled with patient resignation. Wrapped around his back and part of his face, his wife, Nora Valkyrie. Her arm pointed straight at team RWBY. Behind them, walking slowly and dragging his feet, their son, Jian. A look of pure mortification on the short boy’s face.

With reflexes honed after many years of marriage, Weiss clenched hard on Ruby’s arm. Ruby tugged with futility and attempted to turn her devastating pout against her spouse. “But..”

“Ruby Rose. You helped that boy BUILD that monstrous thing. You don’t need to go swoon over it.” Her eyes narrowed.

The pout magnified as her eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, “ _Stay strong, Weiss..”_

“But… Weiss. It’s a battle axe AND a rocket launcher AND two hand axes.”

“And no. Besides, you’ll see every weapon that enters in a student’s possession anyway when classes start.”

Slumping in defeat, Ruby let out a pitiful, “Awww… alright. Fine…”

Seeing his chance to get away from his parents, Jian joined the three girls on the bench before they all got up and went towards the auditorium.

Breaking their team bonding moment, they opened to include the recently arrived duo. “No Jaune, eh?” Chimed in Yang. “How’s he doing anyway?”

“It still hits him hard. He never truly recovered.” Ren sighed, “On the plus side, he’s now an instructor at the Nikos Combat Academy. Some of his first batch of students recently graduated and are heading here.”

“Well, I’ll put them through their paces,” Ruby chimed in. “Then I can send him an objective evaluation. For now, though, let’s head inside. Headmistress Goodwitch will turn us inside out if we leave her alone to do her announcements. After that, we can kick back in our office.”

ooOOoo

“In closing, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the faculty. While there are only four of them, bear in mind that you are currently the only year group at Beacon. As your year group advances, more faculty will be hired.” Glynda turned and gestured for Team RWBY to enter the stage. Whispers broke out over the crowded auditorium.

“Yes, they are who you think they are. Professor Ruby Rose will be handling Practical and Theoretical Combat courses. As you progress, you may also take her Tactics course.” Ruby waved happily before stepping back to her group.

“Professor Weiss Rose will handle Economics as well as Practical and Theoretical Dust Mechanics.” A stiff nod acknowledged the statement as she joined Ruby.

“Doctor Blake Belladonna will be instructing you in Civics, Ethics, and History. For those of you who grew up with tales of Doctor Ooblek, fear not. She does not speak that fast.” Her face schooled with poise, Blake nodded and stood beside Weiss. Her ears betraying her amusement, to the gathered students delight.

“Finally, Huntress Yang Xiao Long going to cover Grimm Studies.”

Yang grinned her madcap grin, and let out an exaggerated laugh, “Ho HO! Do I have some stories for you!” She planted her hands on her hips and stood proudly. “Why, back when I was your age…” Her story was cut off as her team decided as one to drag the bombastic blonde back to their group.

Sighing, Glynda masked her own smile at Yang’s antics. “ _Peter would be proud…”_ “Indeed. Students, get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. Dismissed.”

The faculty departed as one as the students began to talk amongst themselves about their hopes, dreams, and plans for a brighter tomorrow. Glynda took one look back at their excited faces, “ _Here’s to you, Ozpin. Your dream came true.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I may flesh out the Dreams Come True AU more in the future, but until then:
> 
> Crystal Rose - Semblance: Rose Glyphs  
> Isabella and Sophia Belladonna - Joint Semblance: Body Swap  
> Jian Ren - Semblance: Perfect Balance
> 
> Together, Team RISC (Risk). Led by Jian Ren.


End file.
